


A New Beginning

by Spacebirb



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirb/pseuds/Spacebirb
Summary: Football players from all over the world join hands in what might be the biggest championships in the world. The idea is that they, because there are multiple nationalities in this team, are going to be the strongest team on earth. However, that theory shall be put to the test.Genda Koujirou and Midorikawa Ryuuji find themselves flabbergasted when they find out that they have been selected for this team, because the both of them had not had the chance to (fully) play for Inazuma Japan in their past. The two university students set out to a path of making new friends, enemies and stumbling across trouble as they go into the tournament.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Midorikawa Ryuuji
Kudos: 4





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fanfic isn't courtesy to only me, it is also the courtesy of the Ass Toe Cult groupchat on Twitter. There I asked to submit their OCs so I am able to work with them in the fanfic. Therefore, I don't claim any OCs as my own (except my own OC, of course, which will be revealed later). Other than that I'd like to point out that I do, in fact, write for these characters, and I would really like to harbour anyone's feelings for their OCs, but I cannot possibly change everything up in the fanfict. So, if you do have any no-goes for your OC, please let me know beforehand (mainly a message to ATC).  
> For now it's characters we already know: Genda and Midorikawa, merely because they are terribly underrated, and they definitely have potential! Enjoy this first chapter!

_“Earth has a saying that goes like this: fortune favours the bold.”_

4.46PM, Tokyo, Japan

A faint buzzing near his ear was enough to wake the football player up from his deep slumber. A well-deserved groan followed as he reached for his cell phone to turn off, but a single glace made him decide otherwise. Midorikawa Ryuuji had played with his team earlier that day and right now he was enjoying some he-time, meaning: napping and ignoring the pile of homework on his desk. Combining his studies with playing football had proven to be quite the challenge. Thankfully, Midorikawa never passed up on one. Furthermore, he wasn’t a full-time student because of his professional sports career and he’s so grateful for that; he would be so much more stressed than he already is. At least with football he was able to take his mind off of things. Mido put the textbook over his head and groaned when the tone didn’t stop—mind him, he’s just woken up. He sat up, took one last look at the textbook (dates and letters he couldn’t make sense of right now) and answered the call.  
“Yeah?” His voice sounded very raspy so he cleared his throat and tried again.  
“Yeah? What’s up, Genda?”  
“Don’t tell me you were sleeping.”  
“No … Who’s this?”  
“You know who. I’ve got news.” He sounded serious but Midorikawa took it with a grain of salt.  
“Why do you never call around dinnertime? When I’m not asleep.”  
“So you _were_ asleep,” He wasn’t going to let this slide, was he? The two of them didn’t choose the same major — Midorikawa had chosen Film Studies and Genda Sports Studies – but they were going to the same university, and they hung out a lot together. But, they still played in the same university team together and sometimes helped the national team out with their matches.  
“The Minister of Sports and Recreation called me and wants to see us.” Genda continued.  
“Couldn’t he call hims— Wait, what?” The midfielder sat up straight on his worn couch. He sure as heck was wide awake now. “You’re kidding me, right?”  
“No. He called me to call you to meet at the Raimon grounds at 9 tonight.” It wasn’t a surprise that he wanted to meet there: Raimon was one of the most popular clubs in the country, maybe even the world. It was silent for a good few seconds.  
“Midorikawa?” Genda asked, thinking he might’ve fallen asleep.  
“That’s so exciting! Are there more people coming?”  
“Not that I know of. I texted Sakuma and he didn’t know of anything. You know Kidou is in Germany … “ He trailed off. “Maybe ask Hiroto or Saginuma if they’ve been reached as well.”  
“Yeah, I’ll do that. This is so cool!” There was a fond chuckling on the other side of the line.  
“I thought so too. Meet at 8.30 in Inazuma Town?” Genda asked.  
“Yeah, that sounds good. I’m coming in uniform.”  
“Mido, we’re meeting a Minister here, I’m going in a suit.”  
“Earth has a saying that goes like this—“  
“Your proverbs bore me.” Genda teased.  
“You’re a stick in the mud, Genda,” Midorikawa replies.

8.37PM, Inazuma Town, Japan

“You’re late.”  
“Also nice seeing you, Genda,” Midorikawa said as he approached his friend with a smile. He was wearing the uniform he talked about earlier and he saw Genda looking him up and down.  
“I don’t have a suit, okay?” Mido also looked at the goalkeeper who was wearing a multi-coloured tie, he chuckled a bit.  
“Nice tie,” he commented.  
“It’s my roommate’s,” he replied, a subtle flush colouring his cheeks.  
“I thought he was out of town?”  
“Yeah, I took it from him,” there was a grin on Genda’s lips as Midorikawa wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder.  
“Speaking of your roommate, he’s worked himself into some trouble lately, hasn’t he?”  
“Yeah,” The goalie wasn’t so happy about it. “He puked all over my bed last time we were out. He’s no fun. I filed a complaint, and I hope he’s gone by the end of the summer.”  
“That sucks. But hey, if he does I can move in with you, my roommate just graduated so I’m back to being all alone,” there was a semi-grin on Mido’s lips. He’s changed over the years, grown to be an excellent teamplayer and more sociable towards others, especially on the field. It was probably why he is still a national player for Japan—he’s improved a lot in less than a decade.  
The things that remained were the healthy competitive attitude and his ability to put up a mask, act as if he was alright, which could definitely be a destructive method for him.  
“Why do you think the minister wants to see us?” Mido asked as they walked the road to Raimon; it was unmissable, being able to see the tower from everywhere, and even now directions were given every now and then. Midorikawa wondered how that must feel for the former star players like Endou, Kidou and Gouenji.  
“I hope a new project. I’m just guessing.” Genda shrugged. “Did you reach out to Hiroto and Saginuma and the others?”  
“Yeah, they had no idea, look.” The midfielder pulled up the text showing the many question marks. “I don’t think others know of it either, but hey! At least it’s something to be excited about!” Midorikawa put his hands on his neck, a smile and dimples adorning his features.  
Genda closed his eyes, then opened them and smiled back. “You’re right.”  
“I’m always right.”

About fifteen minutes later the pair of them arrived on the Raimon grounds. It was a little deserted, only some students were running around on the field, a new round of talents, Mido supposed and his heart swelled a bit looking at the children who were maybe ten or eleven. It sure brought him back to Sun Garden, playing with his friends, aimlessly and carefree. He knows so much better now.  
Genda had stopped besides him as well, looking at the field, and the midfielder knew he must be thinking the same— _nostalgia_. Then a fancy-dressed man approached them, telling to come along.  
With their eyes still lingering on the kids the players followed the man inside to one of the classrooms where the minister was sitting with his delegation of bodyguards.  
“Please, come in, sit down,” he gestured to the chairs in front of the desk, specially placed there for them. Midorikawa and Genda bowed and nodded before they sat down.  
“I am Haruka Isamu, Minister of Sports and Recreation, and you are probably wondering why you are here.”  
“Yes, sir,” Genda said and Midorikawa nodded.  
“Both of you have been invited to participate in a new form of tournament: the Battle League. It invites all countries to participate, but there is one special team that has to go through these trials. It is a team composed of the best players from all over the world, including you two.  
We are still unsure who else will be joining in, but most countries wished to participate in this worldwide event, including Japan.” The minister smiled. “But you will not play for your own country.”  
“Excuse me, sir?” Midorikawa asked in the politest way possible. “We won’t be playing for Inazuma Japan?”  
“That’s correct. You will be playing for the International Team called ‘Aspirant Team and Companions’, or ‘ATC’ for short, together with people from all different kind of countries. But you two are the first that are approached.” Midorikawa and Genda looked at each other, until the former had another question rolling from his lips. “So why us?” Mido was known to have some insecurities about his way of playing, and even if it had settled down with age, he still wasn’t an Inazuma Japan regular, and neither was Genda. “Why not Endou, Kidou or Gouenji?” Genda finished Midorikawa's thoughts.  
The minister rose to his feet and allowed a sigh to pass his lips. “Because I believe you two are capable of growth beyond your current abilities, just like all the others chosen by every other minister in the world.”  
“If you two agree, we are going to some interesting countries. Spain, Philippines, Brazil, you name it.”

He didn’t have to say that twice.

A week later the two of them were on a plane to Italy, which was quite the trip. Genda was snoring softly next to Midorikawa, but the green-haired boy couldn’t sleep himself. Staring out of the window as they flew across mountains of clouds, he let his thoughts wander. He still thought it odd that the pair of them were chosen to be a part of this team. His university understood that this was a great opportunity for him, thankfully and put his studies on hold. It still didn’t feel too good to him. But he supposed it wouldn’t hurt anybody by travelling the world and meeting new people in the process.  
He looked sideways to the goalkeeper, and for a moment he wished he could be as carefree as him; sleeping on such a long trip seems like a dream to Mido—he definitely couldn’t with so much on his head. It was an envy he often had with Genda: he always seemed so calm and collected, even in the games. Although he has his moments, Midorikawa wished that he too was able to control his emotions this much. He was happy he was going to be able to spend more time with Genda, though, so he supposed he couldn't complain.

“Fortune favours the bold,” he mutters, gazing out of the window again as they were leaving Japanese territory.

Onto a new adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm missing still quite a few players for the team, so if you have an oc and want them in the story, then you can message me on @Hawkawkaw on Twitter!


End file.
